New Faces
by Axl Gear
Summary: The Slayers group meet two new adventurers, but what is the secret they hide? This is my first fic ever. Has my own original characters. Please R/R if you want me to keep writing.
1. Who Are You?

I do not own Slayers in any way, but I wish I had the Sword of Light. The only think I own are my two created characters, who shall remain nameless. Now, on with the show!  
  
New Faces  
  
Ch. 1: Who are You?  
  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Fillia are seen sitting at a table in a restaurant in Atlas city. Lina and Gourry are pigging out, as usual, and Zel is calmly drinking coffee.  
"Miss Lina, what are we doing here?" asked Amelia.  
"I told you." said Lina "We're here to investigate some recent attacks on some of the town's people. You saw how much that guy offered us to stop these attacks. Besides, don't you want to help the poor citizens in the name of justice?"  
"Well, I guess you're right Miss Lina." Said Amelia.  
"What do we know about these attacks?" asked Zel.  
"Apparently, most of the attacks were on houses with old documents about ancient magic. The attacks happened at night, with a door or a wall being blown up by a fireball, or something. Its obvious whoever's behind this is doing some research" Said Lina.  
"Why would anyone want some moldy old books?" asked Gourry, just as he was trying to take a piece of chicken off of Lina's plate, receiving a thorough whack in the head from Lina.  
"Those moldy books had information about magic when it was first being practiced, which makes them very valuable." Stated Lina.  
"I think we should find the next place where the culprit will strike next, then wait for them to show themselves." Suggested Fillia.  
"Good idea, the only place left in town is a small sorcerer's library on the outskirts of town," Said Lina. "We'll hide in wait, and when they show up, BAM! Now let's have some desert. Hey waiter, bring us 10 gallons of ice cream!"  
  
That night, the group hid in various places in the old library. Zel and Amelia hid behind a desk, Fillia perched herself on a very large bookshelf, while Lina and Gourry Hid in a rather cramped closet.  
"Gourry, get off of me!" whispered Lina, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
"Sorry Lina, its not like I enjoy being stuck in a small closet with a little girl." Said Gourry,  
"What's that supposed to mean!? Wait, what's that?" asked Lina. There was a voice, no, two voices coming from the halls of the library.  
"I told you we should have just asked the guy if we could stay here a while, but noooooooo, you had to sneak in, and drag me with you. I should have stayed outside."  
"Oh come on, isn't this sort of cool, sneaking into buildings, creeping in the dark, doesn't that seem exciting?"  
'Those must be them' thought Lina. "Alright everyone lets get'em!" she shouted. They all jumped from their hiding places and sprang on the intruders, who both gave a cry.  
"Alright, we've got you surrounded, there's no use fighting against justice, lets see who you are." Said Amelia. It was too dark to see anything, so Amelia produced a light ball for a clear view of the figures. There were two young men about seventeen to eighteen years old. One was wearing a dragonskined vest with tattered old shorts, leather sandals, and one spiky steel shoulder pad. He had very dark blue eyes, and his hair and his clothing were all a dark blue, with green highlights, like the see at night.  
The companion was very different. He wore what looked like a large green tunic with the front and back of it hanging low. There were blue hemispheres connected to the tunic like large buttons on the chest area and the hanging part. He also wore red pants with a yellow sash used like a belt. He had bushy blond hair and light greenish blue eyes, but the most perplexing feature was his large pointy ears.  
"Who are you?" asked Gourry very bluntly.  
"And why have you been breaking into houses looking for books on magic history?" added Fillia.  
"First of all," started the pointy eared one. "We aren't the ones doing all of this. We are trying to find the people who are stealing those books. And secondly, my name is Thinhedel Greenfire, just call me Thin, and this is my friend Owbakus Icthius."  
"Thin, you know I hate it when you use my real name!" exclaimed the other one. "You can just call me Ow."  
"Why can we believe you?" asked Zel. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as a nearby wall came crumbling down.  
"Because that is the real perpetrator." Remarked Thin quite calmly. Out of the hole in the wall came what looked like a lizard covered in black armor about the size of a small horse.  
"What is that thing?" asked Lina.  
"That's a brogling," said Ow. "But don't worry, they're not that tough." Gourry drew his Sword of Light, while Zel, Lina , Fillia, and Amelia got ready for a fireball.  
"Hey, nice sword." Said Thin to Gourry.  
"Thanks, it's the Sword of Light."  
"Let's see how tough this thing is." Said Lina. "Fireball!" She threw the magic blast at the brogling, making a direct hit.  
"Bull's-eye! Huh?" when the dust gad cleared, the creature was still standing there, without a scratch.  
"I thought you said that those things aren't that strong!" shouted Lina. This made the brogling angry, and it lunged at Lina, who rolled away. Everyone kept a safe distance away.  
"It looks like it has a magic barrier around it." Noted Thin.  
"What's a magic barrier?" asked Gourry.  
"Don't you remember anything?" said Lina, slapping him on the head. "A magic barrier nullifies almost all kinds of spells."  
"Oh now I remember, like when we had to use the Sword of Light to get into Rezo's laboratory." Said Gourry.  
"Hey," said Ow "Only weapons can work on these things. You, they one with the glowy sword, do us a favor and just whack it once to break the barrier. We'll do the rest."  
"What about the rest of us?" asked Amelia.  
"Just sit back and watch." Said Thin. Gourry then lunged at the brogling, but it ducked out of the way. This kept going on until it knocked Fillia over, which made her drop and crack one of the tea cups she hides in her clothing (don't ask me how). This made her extremely enraged. "You ruined my favorite cup! You will pay!" she said as she lifted her dress and got out that big mace of hers. This gave both Thin and Ow nosebleeds. Fillia then smashed the brogling over the head, which gave Gourry enough time to stab it and break the magic barrier. The brogling jumped back, but instead of being killed, it seemed to tap into some reserved energy source. It gave a screech and pounced at Gourry, who easily sidestepped the assault.  
"Alright, stand back." Shouted Thinhedel. He and Ow faced the brogling, getting its attention. Both of them drew a weapon, which hadn't been noticed before. Thin held what looked to be a broadsword, with a hilt that looked like leaves extending out into different directions and an emerald in the middle. It had a strange green glow with one side of it being serrated.  
Ow held a large blue ax, which had a spike at the top, and it seemed to be made of ice, which became darker at the edges.  
"Let's go!" yelled Ow as he charged at the brogling. He swung his ax down, just barely missing the creature, which back flipped out of the way. But then something happened. As the edge of the ax hit the ground, a trail of icicles traveled along the floor and hit the brogling, freezing it in place. Everyone but Thin and Ow were in awe. Then Thin stepped forward and swung his sword in an upward slash, sending out three razor sharp leave into the creatures frozen chest, causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces.  
Thin sheathed his sword in a scabbard on his back, gave Lina a smile and said "Piece of cake."  
  
How do you like it so far? Please review and I'll keep trying to make it better. There is actually a big story to all this that goes into a series I'm working on called "The Jewel Sagas". My series has nothing to do with Slayers; I'm just mixing it in to see how things could be. If you want to see a picture if Thin and Ow, please ask me to send a drawing of them that I did. I hope to put the next chapter up soon. 


	2. The Million Dollar Bum

Author's Note: Since not a single one of you reviewed my story yet, I would like to inform you that I will not post any more chapters unless at least one of the people who do read it can have enough compassion to give me a review, or at least let me know they read it. So if you want me to continue writing this, tell me. Now let's move on to the story and away from my ranting.  
  
Chapter 2: The million dollar bum  
  
After the fight against the Brogling, the Slayers crew and their two guests went back to the inn they were staying at and sat down to eat and talk about what had happened.  
"So, what were you two doing?" asked Lina between mouthfuls of food.  
"We were tracking down that Brogling, and we found out that there had been attacks recently in Atlas city, so we came to investigate. By the way, I don't think Ow and I know your names yet."  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing ourselves. My name is Lina Inverse, this is Gourry Gabrieve, Amelia Seyruun, Zelgadis Greywords and Filia.um, Filia, what's your last name?"  
"It's Copt, I thought you knew that Miss Lina." Replied Filia with an annoyed tone.  
"Ya, that's right. Sorry Filia."  
"Hey, are you an elf Mr. Thin?" asked Amelia. "You have pointy ears like one, but you seem too tall to be an elf."  
"Yep, I'm an elf. I'm just tall because I'm a different breed of elf."  
"I see. Your ears look cute on you." Said Amelia.  
"Uh, thanks." Said Thin as his face turned pink and he gave a weak smile.  
"Ow, why were you after that weird lizard creature?" asked Zel, wanting to move on from the cuteness.  
"Well, Thin and I have been after Broglings because we need to find they're lea-"  
"Because we were assigned to find and destroy these things to make sure they don't cause any more damage to the world." Thin interrupted. "Isn't that right, Ow?"  
"Ya, that's why." Ow said with a nervous look. Everyone just stared at them until Gourry broke the silence.  
"So what kind of weapons are those? Are they magic like the Sword of Light I've got?"  
"They are magic, sort of." Answered Thin. "They each have a different element. My sword has plant powers, and Ow's ax has ice powers. We call them Thorn and Icicle."  
"Are there any more of these weapons?" asked Zel.  
"Actually there is a weapon for each element," Ow started "but we've already-"  
"We're still looking for the other ones." Thin interrupted once again, giving Ow a look of warning. Ow just nodded his head then said "Why were you guys after the Brogling?"  
"We were hired by some guy on the streets to find out who was stealing some valuable books. The man was dressed like a bum, but he made us an offer of 100,000 gold pieces." Said Lina.  
"Hey, shouldn't we go get the reward?" asked Filia.  
"Your right, lets go!" shouted Lina as she grabbed Gourry and dragged him out the door with the others fallowing.  
"Do you think we should go with them?" asked Ow.  
"Ya, why not," answered Thin. "Besides, how often do you meet a bum with that kind of money?" They both ran out the door to catch up with the others.  
Lina and the others stopped at the alley where they had found the rich hobo.  
"Hey, we got the monster that was stealing those books, now give me those 100,000 gold pieces." Yelled Lina. They all stood still and listened, hearing only the dripping of water from a rooftop and the wind in the air. Then they heard a voice call out from the shadows, and a tall man draped in a robe of rags and a huge bag on his back walked around a corner of the alley. His face was hooded, and made it very difficult to see the face. Then he spoke.  
"So you got the vile thing. Very good, but I'm sure that you had some help, right?" he said turning his hooded head to face Thin and Ow. Thin felt a wave of nostalgia run through his body.  
"Hey, we could have handled it on our own. Anyway, it's time you forked over what you promised us." Said Lina.  
"Hmm, very well then." The man said as he dropped the bag from his back and gave it to Lina. As he handed the bag to her, Ow caught a glimpse of his hand. It looked like a white armored glove with a thin blue cross on it.  
"Thin, did you see that?" Ow whispered to his companion.  
"Yes, I did." He answered.  
Lina opened the bag to find a huge pile of gold coins just ready to spill all over the alley floor.  
"Oh man Lina, just imagine all the food we could by with that." Gourry said with his mouth drooling. Everyone was in awe.  
"Well, it was nice doing business. Seeya." She said as she picked up the bag and started to walk away.  
"Don't spend it all at once, hehe." Said the hooded man as he walked off. Everyone fallowed Lina except for Thin and Ow, who ran after the hooded man. The man turned the corner he had came from just as they were getting close. When they reached the corner, it was a dead end, and the hooded man was nowhere in site.  
"Hey you two, hurry up!" shouted Amelia. Thin and Ow gave a sigh as they both turned around to catch up to the others.  
The seven of them were walking down a busy street to the nearest restaurant to spend all of there newfound money on the biggest dinner ever. Lina was still carrying the giant bag with a huge grin on her face.  
"Lina, isn't that thing heavy?" inquired Zel.  
"Not really. In fact it feels kind of light." Said Lina.  
"Hey Lina, I want to see it again." Said Gourry as he snatched the bag from her hands.  
"Gourry, give it back!" Lina screamed as she grabbed one end of it. They both started a tug of war with the bag, and everyone got a sweat drop. The bag began to rip, and then tore completely apart, but instead of gold coins spilling out, only one dropped to the ground.  
"Huh? What happened to all the gold pieces?!" exclaimed Filia.  
"I think that bum gave us Leprechaun gold." Answered Zelgadis.  
"Leprechaun's gold! AAARRRGHH! If I ever see that bum again, I swear I'll Dragonslave him into last week!" screamed Lina as she began to stomp the ground.  
"Leprechaun gold?" said Gourry as he picked up the last gold coin, which suddenly disappeared into green smoke. Thin chuckled to himself. "That's his style," he thought to himself. "Cross."  
"Well, what should we do now?" asked Ow to no one in particular. There was a gust of wind as a piece of paper lying on the ground flew into his hand. On it, it said:  
  
"Fighting Tournament being held in Zoana, magic will be allowed. There will be a prize of 1,000,000 silver pieces, plus a spot in the new Zoana army. All fighters are welcomed to enter."  
  
"It looks like Martina is trying to recruit soldiers with this tournament." stated Zel.  
"Who cares about that, look how much the reward is!" exclaimed Lina.  
"What if it's just more of that leprechaun money?" Asked Gourry.  
"I'll make sure it's not, or else Martina gets a little nasty surprise." She said.  
"It looks like we're off to Zoana then." Said Amelia.  
"Would you two like to come with us?" asked Filia to Thin and Ow.  
"Sure, why not, it might be fun." Said Ow.  
"Ya, we haven't had a real fight in a while. I hope I haven't lost my edge yet" said Thin.  
"Then it's settled," said Lina "Let's get ready to fight!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I promise there will be a lot more in the next chapters that involve the tournament. I'll have some interesting matchups, like Zel vs. Gourry, and Thin vs. Lina, just to name a few. I hope you've liked my story so far, and remember, I'll only update if at least one person reviews this chapter. Later. 


End file.
